


ONE MOMENT OF WEAKNESS-Part One

by shadow_storm



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_storm/pseuds/shadow_storm
Summary: During the battle for Darkshore, Maiev Shadowsong discovers the daughter she thought she had forgotten





	ONE MOMENT OF WEAKNESS-Part One

ONE MOMENT OF WEAKNESS-Part One

“Keep fighting. They are weakening,” Maiev’s voice sounded out amongst the sound of metal against metal as weapon met weapon, across the battlefield urging her troops on for another effort to push the Horde back enabling the Kaldorei to gain more ground. To the left and right of her, sentinels and wardens fought shoulder to shoulder with demon hunters and other members of the Alliance. But more recently Maiev’s attention had been drawn to a fighter wearing worn dark brown leather armour, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and she made a note to question the young elf as soon as possible.

Finally the Horde’s resistance collapsed and what was left of them turned and fled pursued by members of the Alliance looking to reduce the enemies’ numbers further.

“You,” Maiev’s harsh, commanding voice rang out attracting the attention of the newly arrived night elf as it was meant and she came to a halt no more than a couple of metres from her. When the woman turned to face her Maiev’s breath caught in her throat. “Do I know you?” she asked with a certain amount of uncertainty. “You look somewhat familiar though I don’t know why that should be so,”

The young woman stepped closer to the warden giving Maiev the chance to fully appraise her. She had long midnight dark blue hair tied up in a high tail but with loose strands hanging about her face and she was taller than the average night elf, almost as tall as Maiev herself. Her face was also a little longer and narrower than normal giving her an almost lupine look, but what unsettled Maiev the most, was the girl’s gleaming amber eyes.

“No,” the elf responded with confidence. “We have never met before,”

Maiev felt a chill run down her spine as a memory played out in her head, one moment of weakness that she thought she had left in the past. “What is your name?”

“Maeve Shadowstorm, Warden,”


End file.
